The Shirt Comes Off
by WandererBaron
Summary: What would've happened had Eren decided to play along with Jean in their first major confrontation and took his shirt off to avoid getting it ripped? Humorous results in some form would follow. Inspired by a one-page fan comic written in Japanese. One-shot.


**As you might tell now, my interests have jumped to** _ **Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **. I'm an unpredictable writer, but then again so is ninety percent of the people registered here, so I'm no one particularly special.**

 **This was inspired by a random one-page comic I found regarding Eren and Jean's first major confrontation quite a while ago, but what would happen if he decided to take him on with interestingly humorous results to follow, as hinted in the summary. After watching the scene again recently, I figured if no one had actually wrote something like this yet, then I'll put in my effort.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

The room had fallen into eerie silence as the various cadets focused their attention upon the sole spectacle taking place at one corner. For some reason or another, Jean Kirschtein openly confronted Eren Yeager about some issue and now was holding the shorter boy by the neck of his shirt.

"Hey! Let go! You're gonna rip my shirt!" Eren demanded.

"It's just a shirt so it shouldn't matter!" Jean retorted hotheadedly.

"It's my favorite!" Eren shot back before biting his tongue down upon realizing his situation.

He quickly cooled himself down to mentally analyze what was going on. Jean was acting like how he was, temper flaring and showing off. With the eyes of the other cadets upon them and judging them, Eren knew he had to defuse the situation and regain control.

However…

Something else inside him told him to humor Jean in his little game and see how far he would be willing to go. Eren had to make a decision quickly before he would lose his window of opportunity.

And so…

Eren smacked Jean's hand that was holding him up and quickly pushed the taller boy off of him. It took moments for Jean to realize that he was being knocked off and regained his footing before he fell on his back. Regaining his senses, he looked back at the teal-eyed boy to see him… taking his shirt off?

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, clearly sounding confused.

"What does it look like?" Eren replied curtly, pulling his shirt all the way off. "I told you I don't want this shirt to rip."

He then tucked his folded shirt underneath an arm, exposing his rather well chiseled upper body and arms. Eren slightly leaned to one side to wait for Jean's response, not being aware of the other responses that were taking place around the room.

At least, in regards of Eren being topless.

Most of the males, like Reiner Braun, shared the same confused and disgruntled perspective as Jean had at the moment.

The female cadets, on the other hand, were quite the different story…

A good portion of them struggled not to get caught ogling at Eren's appealing body. It didn't help that they were still hormonally driven teenagers that had to control their primal urges for humanity's survival.

But truth be told, with a considerably cute guy like Eren showing off his ripped body like that in plain view that made the trial ten times more difficult. Maybe eleven times more difficult.

One cadet with dark hair styled in pigtails, Mina Carolina, had twinkles in her eyes.

 _Mm! What a good looking man!_ Mina thought, her blissful expression frozen on her face. _Yummy! Come to Mama Mina!_

Of course, Mina did catch from the smallest corner of her eye regarding the reaction of the normally indifferent blond young woman sitting across from her at the table on the way to Eren. Annie Leonhardt had her chin resting on her hand, but upon first sight of Eren without his shirt sent cold chills up her spine and warm flushes into her face.

 _Oh no, he's hot!_ Annie panicked, unable to pry her icy-blue eyes away.

However, one female cadet did manage to beat the rest with her reactions. Mikasa Ackerman had already felt blood dripping down her nose the moment she caught Eren pulling up on his shirt. She used to see Eren naked when they were children, but seeing him now like this, would it still be wrong for her to see him as family and as the main affection of her womanly desires?

Not unless if she would make him become her new family as her man…

Yep, she wouldn't try to deny it at this point.

"Seriously, why undress?" Jean asked in a deadpan manner.

"It got you to back off, didn't it?" Eren responded before contemplating on something else. "This strangely reminds of the time back when I was a kid. Mikasa wanted to undress me and wound up tearing my clothes." He started to blaunch, startling Jean. "Oh, boy… If I take my clothes off before they're torn off, then Mikasa will…"

Jean actually became worried from listening to Eren's fearful babbling and looked to where Mikasa sat. She had already turned her head away, pretending to be fascinated by the wall she was looking at.

"… Huh?" Jean grunted.

Eren immediately retreated back to his seat close to Armin Arlert and wore his shirt again. Seeing that there was nothing left to do, Jean also took his seat and all cadets attempted to resume whatever they were doing until they were dismissed for the night.

That was still difficult to do with Eren and Jean's confrontation still fresh in their minds, well, at least where Eren's shirtlessness was concerned.

It wasn't any easier when they settled in for the night and a few of the female cadets, particularly the ones that were given honorable mentions earlier, still had Eren's hot bod still fresh in their memories and were fighting against the desire to do "naughty things" throughout the night.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

The cadets of the 104th Squad were outside to do combat practice. Everything seemed to be back to normal, at least compared to the previous night. Although, there was something left to be concerned about…

"Yeager, let's train," Annie suggested bluntly, catching Eren completely off guard. "Now."

Normally, it was Eren who would approach her and she would usually treat his invitations as a drag. Still, he wanted to learn her unique fighting techniques, so if Annie was willing to be his sparring partner, then the learning should go all the more smoother.

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Eren cheered.

"First, I'm going to teach you a very powerful move," Annie began. "But for you to be able to perform it, you need to take off your cadet jacket."

"Wait, what?!"

"You'll need full movement of your arms and upper body. Also, if you're worried about your precious shirt getting damaged, you're welcome to take it off."

"But won't me being shirtless be a… distraction?"

"A strong boy with muscles against a frail girl like me? Let's make it even then."

Annie then took off her jacket, but kept her sweatshirt hoodie on. Seeing her do so gave Eren the assurance he needed to take off his jacket as well. Her suggestion regarding his favorite shirt was also rather sound, so just as he was about to lift it up.

"Hey, Eren!" Mina called out, waving and running up to them. "Spar with me!"

"Ehh?!" Eren grunted, confused, but Annie immediately stepped up for him.

"He's with me, so go play with someone else, Mina," Annie answered coldly.

"Can I at least hold onto your shirt then?" Mina asked, ignoring the blond.

Annie, however, was adamant in getting the pigtail girl to go away so the two of them had engaged into a little verbal bout of their own.

"What's happening to them?" Eren muttered to himself, slowing walking backwards to get away from those crazy girls until he bumped into someone.

That someone wrapped her arms around his shoulders, completely binding him in place, while laying her head upon his left shoulder. Eren felt himself panicking even more with the third interloper looking up to him with dark, emotionless eyes.

"Eren, you don't look well," Mikasa stated monotonously. "I'll give you a checkup before taking you to the infirmary myself. First, the shirt must come off."

"Mikasa, I'm not sick!" Eren rebutted, catching Annie's and Mina's attention. "And don't rip my shirt!"

"Ackerman, what do you think you're doing?" Annie questioned sternly.

"Yeah, Mikasa! I saw Eren first!" Mina added.

"You're such a liar," Annie sighed, shaking her head. "He was with me first."

"I meant I was the first to see him _last night_!" Mina taunted.

"There's no way you can prove that," Annie refuted.

"She's right," Mikasa spoke up, effortless plopping Eren on a shoulder. "Eren and I are family, so I'm his first no matter what. I'm taking him to the infirmary and you can't stop us."

"Wanna bet?" Annie challenged, assuming her signature fighting stance.

"Are you really going to fight me?" Mikasa responded, gently placing Eren on the ground. "I'm stronger than you."

"If that's the case, then why don't you prove it?" Annie continued, exchanging glares with the dark-haired emotionless girl standing in front of her.

"This fight is going to be something," Mina tittered eagerly. "Don't you think so too, Eren? … Eren?"

No response.

All three girls looked to where Mikasa has supposedly place Eren, only for him to actually be missing. In truth, Eren had quickly scampered to the closest big rock he could find and hide behind it until those girls gave up on him. Of course, staying in the same place for too long would risk being caught, so he had to find a new hiding spot when they would not be looking.

"Where'd he go?!" all three demanded.

Mikasa, Annie, and Mina exchanged weary glances with one another. It was clear that they all shared the same goal starting from last night based from their actions and expressions. Had Eren not taken off his shirt in front of all of them, they would've probably been about in their own businesses at this time. But what's done is done now.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Mina began, sticking out a hand in front of her. "Truce?"

"Until Eren is found," Mikasa continued, placing her hand over Mina's.

"And from there, we fight for Eren on even terms," Annie finished, placing her hand on top of theirs.

The three female cadets' special manhunt, or shirtless Eren-hunt, was a go.

* * *

 **The various actions and quotes used were based off of comments I did remember for that one-page comic. I can't seem to find it again, so it's probably not as close to the original. But hopefully it was a good shot.**

 **Please put a review for how I did with this!**


End file.
